Sweet 16
by Hot Rod1
Summary: Excitement is building with the Fosters as Jesus and Mariana's Sweet 16 birthday party approaches. However the twins want a very special gift for their birthday.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet 16 Part 1

Summary - Anticipation is high with the Fosters as Jesus and Mariana's Sweet 16 birthday party draws near. However the twins are wanting a very special gift for their birthday.

Disclaimer - I didn't create pretty much all of the characters in this story. They are the property of Bradley Bredeweg, Peter Paige and ABC Family. Any infringement is unintentional.

Author's note - This story is set a few months ahead of the current timeline on the show.

The sunlight started to peek through the curtains in Callie and Mariana's room, which slowly woke them. Mariana was the first one to get up, which was a rarity, given how much she tried to get in as much sleep as possible on school days. However on this day, she was in a more energetic mood due to the fact that her and Jesus' Sweet 16 birthday party was over a week away. Mariana had been secretly planning the party in the last month with Jesus, mostly going over every detail of the party themes that they had to choose from. As she went to the bathroom for her shower, Mariana began to figure out what she had in mind for the party and planned to go over it with Jesus later in the day.

The outside premises at Anchor Beach Community School was buzzing with the usual lunchtime activities of the students, who were eating and chatting on various things. Mariana and Kelsey were talking about the latest issue of Vogue when Jesus came by their table.

"Hey what brings you here?" Kelsey asked as Jesus sat down. "You know that your lunch period is the next one."

"Yeah i know." Jesus replied. "I came by to see if Mariana have decided on what type of party we're going to have."

"Well i'm down to three choices." Mariana said as she handed Jesus a note containing her final three choices for the theme of the party.

Jesus took a look at the note. He shook his head to show his disapproval of one of Mariana's choices and then nodded his approval of the other two.

"These two look good," Jesus said as he handed the note back to Mariana. "especially the last one."

"Yeah i've been leaning more to that one too." Mariana said.

"I better get to class." Jesus said as he stood up from the table.

He made an atempt to steal Kelsey's brownie, which was foiled by a quick swat of Jesus' hand by Kelsey.

"Hey!" Jesus said.

"You know better not to mess with my dessert." Kelsey said.

"I know that. Just messing with ya. Anyway i'll see ya later."

"Yeah see ya."

Kelsey laughed at Jesus and then rolled her eyes at him while he was walking away.

"Jesus being Jesus." Mariana said.

"Oh yeah." Kelsey replied. "So anyways, what's the latest with you and Jesus` Sweet 16 party?"

"All i can tell you right now is that me and Jesus have just about picked the theme for it."

"Really. What is it?"

"I'm not telling you right now."

"Oh so you're going to be like that." Kelsey said while rolling her eyes.

"Hey don't be mad." Mariana said. "Me and Jesus want to run it by our moms first and then i'll tell you later tonight. Right now all i can tell you is that it is going to be a more fun and less stuffy party unlike last year."

"That sounds pretty good already. Since you've mentioned your moms, i was wondering if you could talk to them about letting me go to the party. I missed your Quince last year due to being in rehab after being caught with the pills and i'm not sure if i would be welcome."

"Why you're asking me this?"

"Well i get the vibe that i'm still in the doghouse with Vice Principal Mom."

"I'll put in a word for you with them later this evening."

Kelsey immediately sighed when Mariana mentioned talking to Lena. "Thanks."

The bell rang to signal the end of lunch. Mariana and Kelsey gather their stuff to throw in the trash can and then head off to class.

The kitchen in the Foster house had the usual frantic evening activity with Stef and Lena preparing dinner with some help from Jude, while Brandon was helping Jesus with a school assignment and Mariana was talking on the phone with her boyfriend Chase. About 10 minutes later, Callie arrived from her afterschool job at the photo studio.

"Hey guys." Callie said as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey Callie." Stef said as she was mixing the Chicken Salad. "How was work?"

"It was good. I did my first baby photo shoot."

"How did it go?" Lena asked.

"The baby was well behaved and really liked me." Callie said as she poured herself a glass of water. "Richard said that i was a natural."

"Nice to hear that your day at work went well."

Callie drank some water before getting Brandon's attention with a playful smack upside his head, which immediately got a flirtaeous smile from him.

"You two need some help?" Callie asked.

"No," Brandon replied. "but thanks anyway. We're about done."

Brandon and Callie gave each other flirtaeous looks for a moment before they noticed Stef, Lena and Jude glancing at them and stopped themselves from going any further. They didn't feel comfortable enough to show any form of affection to each other around everyone else, even though they had gotten Stef and Lena's approval to date not long after Callie became an emmancipated minor. Mariana entered the kitchen to break the awkwardness and walked over Jesus to whisper something in his ear, which immediately caught Stef's attention.

"Hey what are you two talking about?" Stef asked in a playful stern tone.

"We were talking about the Sweet 16 party." Mariana replied.

"I've been meaning to ask if you and Jesus has decided on what theme it's going to be."

Mariana didn't even bother hiding her excitement by displaying a big smile on her face. "Yes we've made a decision on the party theme."

"So what is it?" Lena asked.

"We want to something that's a lot more fun and less stuffy than the Quincea era," Mariana said. "like an 80s theme party."

Stef, Lena, Brandon, Callie and Jude were intrigued by the party theme suggestion and gave the twins their undivided attention.

"Yeah we want to be it like an old school skating rink party." Jesus said. "Like the ones Mom told us that she used to go to."

"Plus everyone gets to dress up in 80s style like having big hair."

"I think that it sounds like a lot of fun." Stef said. "Besides i've been waiting for this opportunity to dust off my old skates and show you guys some of my old moves."

"I hope that you won't hurt yourself." Lena said. "I really like your idea guys. How do you three feel about it?"

"Well i'm all for it as long as i don`t have to wear a gown." Callie said, which immediately got a laugh from Jude.

"Yeah i think that it'll be a lot of fun." Brandon said.

"Can Connor come to the party?" Jude asked.

"Of course he can." Mariana replied.

Jude's face immediately lit up in a smile after Mariana's response. He was very happy that Connor was invited to the party, which meant that he would get a chance to hang out with him some more. As Lena was washing her hands, Mariana approached her.

"Hey Mom, can i talk to you alone for a moment?" Mariana asked.

Lena dried her hands off before she and Mariana walked by the back door.

"What is it you want to talk to me about that's so secretive?" Lena asked.

"I want to ask you if Kelsey could come to the party."

Lena immediately scowled when Kelsey was mentioned, which worried Mariana. "Now why should she come to the party?"

"Well she missed the Quincea era last year, because she was in rehab and really wants to go to the party."

"I don't know if Kelsey should be at the party. I still haven't forgotten about catching her using drugs in the bathroom and then lying that Callie gave her Jesus' pills last year. What Kelsey did was very stupid and dangerous."

"I haven't forgotten about Kelsey did either," Mariana said. "but she's very sorry about it."

Lena stoically pondered Mariana's plea for a moment. "I`ll talk about this with Stef and let you know our decision soon."

"Okay." Mariana said. "Thanks for at least listening."

"No thank you for bringing this to me." Lena said. "It was very considerate of you to do this."

As she went back in the kitchen, Mariana felt relived after she asked Lena if Kelsey could come to the party, but also an air of uncertainty having to wait on her moms' decision.

Stef and Lena began to turn in for the night in their room. Stef was doing some writing, while Lena was reading a book.

"I've booked the party to be at the same place where the Quincea era was held last year." Stef said as she took off her reading glasses. "Now we need to find a way to get at least 20 pairs of roller skaters."

"I`ll call Skate World or some other place that has a lot of roller skates to see if they could help us out." Lena said.

"Speaking of Skateworld, i think that we ought to go there this Saturday to help everyone get acclimated with the roller skates before the party. I don't want the kids to be struggling to stand up on the skates at the party."

"That sounds like a great idea." Lena said. "I love how well you incorporate your duties for safety and fun."

"Well i try to do my best." Stef said with a smirk on her face.

"I had a little talk with Mariana before dinner and she asked if her friend Kelsey could come to the party."

"You mean the girl that you caught using drugs in the bathroom last year?"

"Yeah."

"You're not seriously considering it?" Stef said with a puzzled look on her face. "I hope that you haven't made a decision about this."

"No i haven`t." Lena said. "Mariana made a plea about it, mentioning Kelsey missing the Quincea era last year because she sent to rehab."

"Well even if Kelsey wasn`t sent to rehab, there was no way she was going to be at the Quincea era after being caught using drugs by you and then accusing Callie of stealing Jesus` pills."

"I`m very aware of what Kelsey did."

"I don`t think that she should be invited to the party."

"I kinda feel the same way, but at the same time, there is Mariana to consider."

"Yeah i really would hate to disappoint her."

"I think that we should talk to Kelsey`s parents first before making a decision."

"That sounds like a good idea." Stef said as she got a piece of paper from her nightstand.

"I'm glad that Mariana told me about this rather than inviting Kelsey by herself."

"Yeah that would`ve been very awkward.

"I have a more pressing, but pleasant issue to bring up," Stef said as she handed Lena the paper she was writing on. "which is the playlist for the party."

"Oh yeah, let me what you got." Lena said as she looked at the paper. "This looks pretty good, but it's missing something."

"What is it?"

"It needs more of the GAP Band."

"I already got them on there."

"Stef everybody knows You Dropped a Bomb. They have other songs you know like Party Train, Burn Rubber On Me and Early in the Morning."

"Alright i`ll add them to the list." Stef said. "I apologize for my whiteness."

Stef and Lena immediately laughed at Stef`s comment.

"I think that this is going to be a very fun party." Lena said. "It's not so formal and stuffy like the Quincea era last year and more about both of the twins."

"Yeah i think that the kids are going to love it." Stef said. "Plus it`ll give us old farts a chance to relive our youth."

Lena put her book down on the bed and got up to walk out of the bedroom before Stef stopped her in her tracks by pulling on her pajama pants. "Hey." She exclaimed. "Where's my massage?"

"You`re going to get it." Lena replied. "I have to go use the bathroom first."

Stef immediately put on her best pouty face, which Lena smiled at.

"Stef i really got to go."

"I`ll make it worth your while."

Lena contemplated Stef's proposal for a moment. "Well i would love to get inside your sugarwalls." Lena purred in Stef's left ear.

"Only if you give me a really good massage." Stef said as she kissed Lena.

"You're going to get it as soon as i get back."

Stef and Lena briefly made out with each other before Lena left to go to the bathroom, leaving Stef happily anticipating her massage and a lot more.

Mariana finished changing into her pajamas, while Callie was doing some research online for possible outfits to wear for the party.

"Have you picked out what you`re going to wear for the party?" Mariana asked as she sat down on her bed.

"No i haven`t." Callie replied. "I have a couple of things that are at the top of my list. How about you?"

"Well i`m going to dress up like Gloria Estefan from one of her videos back in the day that we looked at earlier."

Callie gave Mariana a look of surprise. "I`m surprised about that. I thought that you would dress up like Madonna."

"Not a chance. Every other girl at the party is going to be dressed up like Madonna and i want to stand out from everyone else."

"Well i think that it would be a great look for you."

"Hey i was talking to Mom about this earlier and i wanted to bring it up with you."

"What is it?"

"Well i asked her if Kelsey could come to the party."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she`ll think about it."

"Okay."

"If Moms let Kelsey go to the party, would you be alright with her being there? I know that she accused you of taking Jesus' pills and selling them to her last year and i didn't know how you feel about her being there."

Callie pondered Mariana`s question for a few seconds. "I don't think much about what happened. Kelsey's not my favorite person in the world, but it's your party. I have no problems with her being there as long as she doesn't accuse me of something again."

Mariana laughed at Callie's comment. "I`m glad that you're cool about this."

Callie got up to put Mariana's laptop on the nightstand and immediately noticed an old picture of Mariana, Jesus, Brandon and Lexi dressed up as pirates.

"Hey how come you guys are dressed up as pirates in this picture?" Callie asked.

"That`s from our ninth birthday party." Mariana replied. "We were so crazy about Pirates of the Caribbean and begged Moms to let us have a pirate themed party."

"You guys looked so cute."

"Yeah. I remember Jesus being such a perfectionist about dressing up as Captain Jack."

Callie and Mariana laughed together about the story for a moment.

"Hey i`m going to go downstairs to get a snack." Callie said as she stood up. "You need anything?"

"Yeah." Mariana said. "Could you bring me back a Granola bar?"

"Sure." Callie said as she left the room.

Mariana looked at the old picture some more and smiled, thinking about the memories from that birthday party. A few seconds later, Jesus came in the room, holding a catalog.

"You remember those old school Adidas sweat suits i showed you earlier today?" Jesus asked.

"Yeah." Mariana replied.

Jesus showed Mariana the page with the Adidas sweat suits. "Which one do you think i should wear?"

"The black one." Mariana said, pointing at her choice.

Jesus shrugged his shoulders to display his approval and closed the catalog before his attention went to the old picture.

"Hey it's from our Pirates of the Caribbean party." Jesus said as he sat down next to Mariana on her bed. "That was so much fun."

"Yeah it was." Mariana said. "I remember you drove Moms crazy about looking exactly like Captain Jack."

"They didn't get the right dreadlocks for me."

Jesus and Mariana shared a laugh together. However the mood quickly changed as they felt a tinge of sadness while looking at the picture.

"I wish that Lexi could be here for the party." Jesus said in a somber tone.

"I do too." Mariana said. "I wanted so much to make up for what happened last year and instead she`s down in Honduras."

Jesus and Mariana sadly looked at the picture in silence, with Jesus putting his arm around Mariana.

Lena came out of the bathroom and just as she was about to go back to her and Stef's bedroom, she heard Jesus and Mariana mentioning Lexi. Lena snuck over by Mariana and Callie's room to ease drop on the twins for a moment and noticed how sad they were. She felt for the twins after Lexi left the country with her parents and knew how hard her absence was on them. However Lena had a brainstorm and as she walked back her bedroom, she was immediately thinking of a way to make the twins` birthday party a very special one.

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet 16 Part 2

Summary - Everyone prepares for the big party and Stewart, Dana and Sharon come to town for the party and share some old stories. Plus the big surprise for Jesus and Mariana is slowly taking shape.

Author`s Notes - This is more of a filler chapter that helps sets the stage for the main event. Also i apologize for being late finishing it. I`ll try to the next and final part before the winter premiere.

The Fosters were packed up in the SUV on a Saturday afternoon drive for their day at Skateland.

Stef couldn`t contain her excitement while driving. "This is going to be so great." She said while making a turn. "I think that you guys are going to love it."

"I don't know Mom." Mariana moaned from the backseat. "Constantly falling down on our butts doesn't sound like much fun."

"You've gotta give it a try." Jesus said.

"Yeah that's easy for you to say. You and Mom are like the only ones who knows how to skate."

"Don't worry about. I`ll catch ya."

The family arrived at Skateland a few minutes later and made their ways inside where they rented their skates and headed out on the skating rink. Stef and Jesus were not surprisingly doing well on their skates, while everyone else were struggling to stand up on their skates.

"Oh my god, Stef!" Lena yelled as she was about to fall down on the rink.

"I got ya." Stef said as she skated over to catch Lena.

"I feel like such a klutz."

"Come on, you can do it Foster." Stef said in her best drill sergeant voice, which got a laugh out of Lena. "There's no such thing as can't."

Lena resumed skating on her own, which started with some awkward steps, but after a few minutes, she finally got it down and happily skated around with Stef.

"Wooooooooooo!" Lena yelled as she skated around the rink while the rest of the family happily watched her.

After 15 minutes, the moms leave the rink, feeling weary from all of the skating they had just done.

"That was so much fun." Lena said as she and Stef sat down at a bench.

"Yeah." Stef said while trying to catch her breath.

"I thought that i would be falling down on my butt a lot, but your instructions really worked."

"Well it doesn't hurt that you`re a great student." Stef said as she dranks some water.

"I learn from the best." Lena said, which immediately got a big smile and a kiss from Stef.

The moms watched the kids skating around the rink. Stef and Lena looked on happily as Brandon and Callie were doing a playful dance together, Mariana was doing her best impression of a figure skater and Jesus and Jude were doing some mock roller derby moves.

"You know we ought to do this more often." Lena said.

"Yeah we should." Stef said as she and Lena got back up to go back on the rink to skate some more.

_

The next few days passed with the family busy as usual with school and work. Stef, Lena, Jesus and Mariana had a meeting with the party planner on Tuesday to go over the plans for the party like the music and Jesus and Mariana's big entrance. Later that evening, Stef and Lena had their meeting with Kelsey's parents to get an update on her behavior since coming back from rehab. The next day at Anchor Beach School, Lena had just finished a conversation with a couple of the teachers in the hall when she spotted Kelsey leaving her class during the period break.

"Hey Kelsey." Lena said somewhat loudly, which immediately got Kelsey's attention.

"Hey Mrs. Foster." Kelsey said as she approached Lena. "You want to talk to him?"

"Yes i do. Can we go outside?"

"Sure."

Lena and Kelsey immediately walked outside and stood in the corner of the building.

"Me and Officer Foster had a talk with your parents last night." Lena said. "We`ve come to decision."

Kelsey anxiously braced herself for what Lena was about to tell her.

"We did a lot of careful consideration about how your behavior recently along with your grades, which i`m pleased to see are up, and we`ve decided to let you go to the party."

Kelsey was about to jump up and down for joy after hearing that she was allowed to go to the party, but kept herself from doing it after seeing the stern look Lena was giving her.

"Thank you Mrs. Foster." Kelsey said in a reserved tone. "I`m very grateful about this."

"Don`t make me regret this." Lena said.

"I won't." Kelsey said as she was shaking Lena's hand. "I have to go to class. Thank you Mrs. Foster."

Kelsey quickly walked away from Lena. After Kelsey felt that she had a safe distance away from Lena, she broke out with a big smile on her face. "Yes!" She said to herself while pumping her fist.

_

Chase and Mariana got together the next day after school to meet with a costume specialist that he knew to help design the dress that Mariana was going to wear at the party. After the meeting, Chase and Mariana went to a Starbucks where they had Cappucino, Caffè Latte and Butter Croissant.

"I forgot to ask you about how you're going to get your hair done." Chase said as he took a sip of Cappucino.

"Don`t worry about it." Mariana said. "One of my moms' hairdresser is going to do it, but thanks anyway."

"You`re welcome. Just wanted to be sure, because i would've made a call or two."

Mariana beemed with a big smile on her face. "Aw that's so considerate of you." She said while giving Chase a kiss on the cheek.

The couple smiled at each other for a moment before eating and drinking their meals and coffee.

"So are you going to come to the dinner on Friday night?" Mariana asked as she took a bite of her Butter Croissant. "My grandparents are going to be there."

"I`m afraid i can't make it." Chase sighed. "I have to do another short film for film class and you know how long they take to film sometimes."

"Oh okay." Mariana said glummily. "Grams has been looking forward to meeting you."

"I`m really sorry about this."

"It`s okay. I don't want you to get a failing grade on the account that you have to meet my grandparents."

"I`m glad that you're understanding about this."

Chase finished his  
Butter Croissant and took a sip of his Cappucino before he noticed Mariana in a somber mood, picking at her food. "Are you alright?" He asked. "If this is about the dinner-"

"No it's not about the dinner." Mariana replied, interrupting Chase. "I was just thinking about Lexi."

"You wish that she was here right now."

"Yeah i do. I was so terrible to her at my Quinceañera last year and i wanted so much to make up for it until she had to go back to Honduras with her parents."

"Maybe you could chat with her before the party."

"It's not the same. We always talked about what our Sweet 16 parties would be like for so long and it just feel so incomplete without her."

Chase saw how much Mariana was hurting at the moment and immediately put his hand on top of her's.

"I`m so sorry about this." Chase said. "If i were able to, i would find a way for Lexi to come back here so that you and Jesus would be with her, even if it was just for the party."

Mariana felt very moved by what Chase had just said to her and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're the best, you know that."

"I try to make an effort at least."

Chase and Mariana shared a laugh and then a brief kiss before Mariana noticed the time on her watch.

"I hate to interrupt this," Mariana said. "but i have to get back home. My moms will kill me if i`m out too late on a school night."

"I think that they'll go after me first." Chase said as he and Mariana gathered their stuff to throw in the trash before heading back to the Fosters' place.

_

Friday came with the Fosters welcoming Stewart, Dana and Sharon back in town. The kids eagerly greeted their grandparents when they met up with them at the house. After doing some catching up, Stef and Lena ordered the kids to get dressed up for dinner out at a steakhouse downtown. The family listened to some stories from Stewart, Dana and Sharon during the dinner.

"I really like your idea for the party." Stewart said. "However i wish that it had a 70s theme instead. I would love to show some of my old dance moves."

Lena immediately covered her face to hide her embarassment when her father mentioned him dancing. "Oh god dad." She said.

"Hey i can still get down at my old age. Maybe me and your grandmother can show you kids how to do the Hustle after dinner."

"Oh i would love to see that." Sharon said enthusiastically, much to everyone's amusement.

"What was Moms like back in the 80s?" Mariana asked.

"We were about to get to that." Dana said. "I remember Lena used to watch Soul Train every Saturday afternoon. Afterwards she would be in her room, practicing whatever moves she saw on there."

"Lena would beg us to buy whatever outfit she saw on there." Stewart said. "We had some rather intense debates on the appropriateness of some outfits."

"We sure did, although those outfits are tamed compared to what some of these girls wear today."

"Tell me about it." Sharon interjected. "I could never picture Stef wearing some of those crazy outfits."

"What kind of outfits did Mom use to wear?" Jesus asked.

"Stef used to wear those jeans with the holes that she cut up like that band she loved back then. What was their name?"

"Def Leppard." Stef answered.

"Yeah. I remember she used to watch MTV all day and ran up the phone bill requesting one of their videos."

"Did she go to one of their concerts back in the day?" Callie asked.

"Just one. Stef wore me and her father down, begging us to go to their concert and even made the honor roll until we reluctantly let her. Of course we said no when she wanted to go see Motley Crue."

"And i`m still a little mad about that." Stef said.

"You ought to be thanking us. I've heard some stories about them."

"It's not like i was going to do anything with them."

Everyone laughed at Stef and Sharon's discussion for a moment before finishing their dinner.

"So Mariana, are we going to meet Chase at the party?" Dana asked.

"Yes Grams, Chase will be at the party." Mariana replied as she pulled out her cell phone. "In fact here`s a new picture i took of him.

Sharon and Dana immediately went over by Mariana to see the picture of Chase.

"Oh my." Sharon said, impressed by the picture of Chase wearing a suit. "You did pretty good for yourself."

"Chase is quite a handsome young man." Dana said.

"Oh stop that Dana." Stewart said while rolling his eyes.

"Do i detect some jealousy?"

"No. You`re making a fool of yourself fawning over that young man."

"Oh Stewart, you know that you`re always be #1 to me."

"I`m flattered." Stewart said as Dana kissed him on the cheek. "So Jesus are you still going out with that girl Lexi?"

"Umm no Grandpa." Jesus replied in a sullen tone. "She had to go back down to Honduras with her parents."

"Oh i`m sorry about that."

"She was such a nice girl." Dana said.

"No it's alright." Jesus said.

Brandon surveyed the scene at the table for a moment and saw how uncomfortable Jesus was talking about Lexi.

"So who wants dessert?" Brandon asked as he stood up.

"I could use some chocolate cake." Stewart replied. "You want anything honey?"

"I want some of that cake too."

Brandon, Stewart, Jesus, Callie, Jude and Stef left the table to go get some dessert. As they went where the cake was at, Jesus went to pull Brandon aside.

"Hey thanks for doing that." Jesus said.

"No problem man." Brandon said as he and Jesus went to get in line.

_

Jesus went back upstairs after getting a quick snack from the kitchen, sat down on his bed and turned on his laptop. Usually he chatted with Lexi online in the evening. However Jesus noticed that she wasn't online and then saw an email from her.

_Hey Birthday Boy,_

_Sorry to bring you some bad news, but i`m going to be away this weekend. My parents had an urgent trip all of a sudden and i have to go with them. I`m sorry that i won't able to chat with you and Mariana. I hope that you guys have a great Sweet 16 party tomorrow. I wish that i could be there._

_XOXO_

_Lexi_

Jesus looked at the email for a moment before turning off the laptop and sitting it on the dresser. As he went to turn in for the night, Jesus felt a mix of frustration and sadness that Lexi wasn't going to be at the party and wondered if it would be worth celebrating.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Sweet 16 - Part 3

Summary - It's the day of the big party. What kind of surprises are in store for Jesus and Mariana at the party?

Disclaimer - I didn't create any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Bradley Bredeweg, Peter Paige and ABC Family. Any infringements are unintentional.

"Are they ready?" Stef said while pacing around in the kitchen.

"Yeah." Lena said as she put some blueberry pancakes on a couple of plates. "I think that Jesus and Mariana are going to love them."

"Lets go wake them up."

Stef and Lena immediately sneaked upstairs and went to Mariana and Callie's room first, where the moms stood by Mariana's bed and nudged her with a couple of touches.

"Aww, could you wake me up later?" Mariana moaned.

"Wake up Miss Thing." Stef whispered.

Mariana slowly rolled over and saw her moms standing over her, while Callie was just waking up to see what was going on.

"Happy birthday sweetheart." Lena said.

Mariana sat up in her bed and got Stef and Lena's trademark Mama Sandwich. "Thank you." She said.

"We fixed you some blueberry pancakes." Stef said.

"Oh thank you so much Moms."

"You're welcome." Lena said.

"You better go get some before Jesus eats them all." Stef said.

"Plus you and Callie have to go get your hair done at the salon before the party in an hour and a half."

"We`ll be downstairs." Callie said as Stef and Lena left the room.

The moms made their way to Jesus and Jude's room to wake up Jesus.

"Hey buddy." Stef said as she and Lena passed Jude, who was going to the bathroom for his shower.

The moms sneaked in the room to find Jesus waking up.

"Happy Birthday sweet knucklehead." Stef said as she and Lena hugged Jesus.

"Thanks Moms." Jesus said as he sat up in his bed. "Is that what i think i smell downstairs?"

"Yes, it's blueberry pancakes." Lena said. "Just the way you like them."

Jesus felt very flattered by Lena's gesture and immediately gave her a hug. "Thanks you for doing this."

"You're welcome."

Jesus immediately got out of bed and headed downstairs to eat his birthday breakfast, while Stef and Lena happily watched him.

_

The house was frantic with activity later in the day as most of the family got ready for the party. Brandon put on his white jacket for his outfit where he was dressed as Sonny Crockett from Miami, which included matching white pants and a teal t-shirt. Then he got his Ray Band Wayfarer sunglasses and a gift package from his desk and walked to Jesus and Jude's room, where he found Jesus putting on his white suit with a red wide collared shirt, similar to one of Tony Montana's suits from Scarface.

"Hey Mang!" Brandon said in a faux Cuban accent as he walked in the room. "You look cool as hell."

"You look pretty fucking cool yourself Sonny." Jesus said in his best Tony Montana voice as he gave Brandon five. "Callie`s going to be all over you."

"I`m sure you would attract plenty of girls yourself."

"Yeah, i`d rather it just be Lexi."

Brandon immediately saw on the glum expression on Jesus' face that Lexi's absence was bothering him more than usual. "You wanna talked about?" He asked.

"I`ve been looking forward to this for so long and it doesn't feel right celebrating when Lexi isn't here." Jesus said.

"I`m really sorry that you and Mariana have to go through this. It sucks that Lexi isn't here to celebrate with you guys, but i`m sure she wouldn't want you to sulking around on your big day. Besides it's only a matter of time before she`ll be back, so stay positive."

"I hope that it`ll happen."

Brandon put his arm Jesus to show his support for his brother. A few seconds later, Jude entered the room, wearing a sleeveless Union Jack t-shirt similar to the one Joe Elliott of Def Leppard wore back in the day.

"Hey Joe Elliott." Brandon said. "What do you want?"

"Um, I don't know." Jude replied with a puzzled look on his face.

"You were suppose to say i wanna rock and roll." Jesus said. "He doesn't know the song."

"Don't worry about it Jude. Mom's going to love seeing you dressed like that."

"Yeah you look pretty cool."

"Thanks." Jude said with a flattered smile on his face. "I picked it out since Stef loves Def Leppard so much and i saw some pictures of the singer wearing it."

"That was very thoughtful of you." Brandon said. "Hey i almost forgot to give you a present Jesus."

"You didn't have to do this." Jesus said as he received the small package from Brandon.

"Yeah i did. It's from me and Callie."

Jesus went ahead, tore the paper off from the small box, opened it and saw that it was a gold chain with his initials in Old English font inside. Jesus`s face immediately beamed with a smile. "This is so cool." He said while putting it around his neck.

"Glad that you like it." Brandon said. "Jude helped pick it out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, i thought that the Old English font looked pretty cool." Jude said.

"Thanks guys." Jesus said as he gave Jude a High Five.

"Where'd you get the beauty scar, tough guy? Eatin' pussy?

"How'm I gonna get a scar like that eating pussy?"

Brandon, Jesus and Jude laughed at the reciting of some lines from Scarface.

"We better head downstairs and show Moms our threads." Jesus said as he, Brandon and Jude left the room.

As the guys made their ways downstairs, Jesus knocked on the door of Callie and Mariana's room. "How much longer you guys are going to get ready?" He asked.

"In a few more minutes." Mariana replied loudly. "Now go away!"

"Mariana always takes forever getting ready." Jesus said as he went downstairs with Brandon and Jude.

The guys made their way to the living room and saw Stef dressed up as what looks like an 80s groupie with a short black leather skirt and black panty hoses.

"Hey there Tony, Sonny and Joe." Stef said as she approached the guys. "Jesus, Brandon, you both look like a couple of real Miami gentlemen."

"Hey we always dress to impress Mang." Jesus said in his best Tony Montana voice.

Stef immediately went to Jude and put her arms around him. "And look at you Jude." She said while hugging Jude. "You look so much like Joe Elliott. I wish that Brandon and Jesus would've wore that shirt."

"Mom you made us wear those short shorts like the ones Rick Allen used to wear." Brandon said.

"Yes and you guys looked so cute wearing them. I need to find that picture of you both wearing them later. In the meantime, we need some music."

Stef went to turn on the radio, which played Photograph. She immediately used the remote as a microphone and walked around singing the song while Brandon, Jesus and Jude looked on with bemusement.

"Oh, look what you've done to this rock n' roll clown." Stef sang loudly. "Oh oh, look what you've done."

"Stefanie, turn that ratchet down!" A familiar voice yelled in the background.

Stef was immediately startled by the voice and turned around to find her mother standing with Lena and her parents looking at her. "Sorry about that." She said while turning the radio down. "I tend to get carried away when that song is on."

"You don't know how many times i had to say that to her." Sharon said to Stewart and Dana.

"Does she do that often?" Stewart asked.

"No, Stef usually does her singing in the shower." Lena said while smiling at an embarrassed Stef.

_

Callie and Mariana were finishing their makeup in their room when they heard the loud music from downstairs.

"Sounds like Stef is having another flashback." Callie said.

"She always does this when you least expect it to embarrass us." Mariana said as she put her lipstick on.

She and Callie laughed at the thought of Stef having a flashback from her youth for a moment before they went to look at they looked in their outfits along with adjusting their hair.

"I feel so weird dressed like this." Callie said as she looked at herself wearing a black and silver sparkly outfit, which included a short skirt.

"You look hot in that outfit." Mariana said as she was looking through her jewerly box. "Brandon is going to love it so much, he'll practically start drooling over you."

"I would be flattered by his attention, although i could do without the drooling."

Callie and Mariana shared a laugh at the last comment from Callie before Mariana handed Callie a pair of earrings.

"They feel a bit heavy." Callie said as she put on one of the earrings.

"You`ll get used to them after an hour or so." Mariana said. "So how do i look?"

Callie took a look at Mariana in her blue ruffled dress and gave her a thumbs up. "You look pretty hot yourself."

"Mariana, Callie, come on ladies." Stef yelled from downstairs.

"That's our cue." Mariana said as she put her jewerly box away.

Callie and Mariana immediately left their room and headed downstairs where they found everyone conversating.

"There they are." Lena said.

"Oh, you girls look very lovely." Dana said.

"The make up is a bit much, but you girls look gorgeous." Sharon said.

"Thanks." Callie said while smiling at Brandon. w

"How about we get some pictures?" Stewart said.

"Sure Grandpa." Mariana said.

"Lets get all you of kids together."

Brandon, Callie, Jesus, Mariana and Jude went to pose in the living room for a couple of pictures followed by Jesus and Mariana posing for some pictures by themselves.

"I think that we got enough for now." Stewart said as he put his camera away.

"Alright, lets get a move on." Stef said as she directed everyone out the door.

The family divided by getting in the SUVs, with Stef driving Lena, Sharon, Stewart and Dana in the Denali, while Brandon drove behind with Callie, Jesus, Mariana and Jude in the other car.

_

The activity at the ballroom was slowly coming to life as the partygoers, who were dressed as various 80s stars and characters, began to file in. Stef, Lena, Mariana, Stewart, Dana and Sharon were having a conversation when Chase, who was dressed as John Taylor from Duran Duran, entered and was immediately spotted by Mariana. "There he is." She said while frantically waving at Chase, who immediately walked over.

"Hey there Birthday Girl." Chase said as he gave Mariana a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hi Officer and Mrs. Foster."

"Hello Chase." Lena said.

"Chase i like to introduce you to my grandpa, Grams and grandma. Guys this is Chase."

"Well hello Chase." Sharon said while giving Chase a brief look up. "You look even better in person."

"Mother." Stef said while gritting her teeth.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Dana said. "I like what you did with your hair."

"Thanks Mrs. Adams." Chase said. "I got a friend that does great extensions."

"So have you been in any big movies yet?" Stewart asked.

"No, just some student films mostly sir and a short film that was shown at a couple of film festivals. By the way is that a real Members Only jacket?"

"Yes it is." Stewart said while adjusting his black Members Only jacket. "I've kept safely stored for a long time and i still look pretty cool in it. Don't you think honey?"

"You still look dashing wearing that old jacket," Dana said. "but then again you look dashing in a potato sack."

Everyone laughed at Dana's comment for a moment before Brandon and Callie came over to greet Chase and briefly joined in the conversation for a moment.

"Hey B, Callie, could you guys go find Jesus and tell the and emcee and DJ were ready for the big entrance?" Stef asked.

"Sure Mom." Brandon replied as he and Callie left to go find Jesus and the emcee and DJ.

Brandon and Callie looked around the place for a moment before they spotted Kelsey, who was dressed as a Valley Girl, walking in.

"What's she's doing here?" Brandon said as he walked over toward Kelsey. "Hey, who invited you?"

"Well like, hello to you Brandon." Kelsey replied. "Your moms said i was invited."

Callie immediately saw how angry Brandon was becoming and decided to step in. "Umm can i talk to you for a moment?" She said while pulling Brandon to the side.

"I can't believe this." Brandon said in an incredulous tone. "What the hell is moms is thinking-"

"Don't you start." Callie interrupted Brandon in a firm tone.

Brandon immediately gave Callie a look of surprise. "Callie, i can't believe that you would be alright with her being here, especially after lying about you stealing Jesus' pills and selling them."

"Look i`m not all that fond of Kelsey either, but this is the twins' day and your moms' word is final. Could you please not ruin it by-"

"By being an ass." Brandon interrupted to finish what Callie had to say. "I promise to not to be one today. Of course i hope that Kelsey won't do anything illegal and frame you for it."

"That's good enough for me." Callie said as she gave Brandon a quick kiss on the cheek before spotting Jesus talking with some of his volleyball teammates. "Jesus' over there with his teammates."

Brandon immediately left to go get Jesus, leaving Callie along with Kelsey.

"So you and the Piano Man are a thing now?" Kelsey enquired.

"I guess you could say we are." Callie replied.

"You're really lucky to come out of juvie and get a hot guy like Brandon."

"Excuse me?" Callie said with a puzzled look.

"What, i`m not blind." Kelsey. "I can't help it that both of Mariana's brothers are hot."

Callie and Kelsey stared at each other in awkward silence for a moment before Brandon motioned to Callie to come join him.

"I better go." Callie said as she started toward Brandon.

"Hey Callie." Kelsey said. "Thanks for being cool about me being here."

"No problem." Callie replied before she walked back with Brandon.

_

Most of the family along with Chase were frantically getting ready for the big entrance with Stef, Lena, Brandon, Callie and Jesus putting on their roller skates, while Mariana was doing some last minute touches to her hair.

"Mariana, your hair is fine." Stef said. "Lets go Miss Thing."

"I`m coming." Mariana said as she rushed over to get her pair of roller skates from Stef and then sat down to put them on.

As the kids were getting ready, Mike entered the room and went to greet them.

"Hey Happy Birthday guys." Mike said as he greeted Jesus and Mariana. "You`re looking pretty there Tony."

"I could say the same about your Magnum." Jesus said, commenting on Mike being dressed up as Thomas Magnum, complete with a mustache.

"This was about the best i could do with the stache. Plus i wish i could've drove here in a Ferrari."

"Mike, you in Ferrari obviously screams mid-life crisis." Stef said, which got some laughs from everyone.

"You`ve come to be a part of the entrance?" Stef asked.

"No thanks," Mike replied. "I`m pretty rusty. Beside i have to talk to you two about you know what."

Stef, Lena and Mike immediately walked out in the hall to talk.

"I`ve just made a call and the surprise is on it's way here." Mike said in a whisper.

"That's great." Lena whispered.

"Is everything set?" Stef asked.

"Yeah it is." Mike replied. "I`m going to call them a few minutes before the unveiling."

"I can't wait to see the twins' faces when they get it." Stef said excitedly.

"We better get going for the entrance." Lena said before she and Stef parted ways with Mike and went back in the room.

"Okay guys, this is going to be just like the Quinceañera last year," Lena said. "except with roller skates."

"You all look wonderful, gorgeous and handsome." Stef said. "Come on Lena. Let's lead the way."

Stef and Lena slowly skated together to lead the procession in the hallway. A few seconds later, the DJ put 1999 by Prince on the turntable and it's opening keyboards and snythesizers immediately filled the airwaves in the ballroom from the PA system to signal the start of the introduction.

"Welcome to Jesus and Mariana's Totally Rad Sweet 16!" The emcee announced in the microphone, which got everyone's attention. "I like for everyone to stand for the introduction of the family crew."

Everyone immediately turned their attention the aisle, which lit by green laser light beams.

"First i like to introduce the coolest moms around, Stef and Lena Adams Foster."

Stef and Lena skated out together, with Lena holding Stef's hand tight to keep from falling down."

"Next we have Jude Jacob and Chase." The emcee said as Jude and Chase skated out next. Jude immediately noticed Connor standing near the aisle and smiled at him.

"Lets keep it moving. Next we have Brandon Foster and Callie Jacob."

Brandon and Callie slowly skated out together, with their arms linked for a moment before Callie moved her hand to hold Brandon's.

"And finally here's the birthday twins." The emcee said. "Jesus and Mariana Foster!"

Jesus and Mariana skated down the aisle to a hardy ovation from everyone. Jesus broke away from Mariana when they entered the rink and did a couple of 360 spins and then a Moonwalk to the amusement of most of the crowd.

"He's such a showoff." Mariana said to Callie.

As soon as the introduction ended, most of the partygoers went on the floor to skate and dance. Stef, Lena, Brandon, Callie, Mariana and Chase happily skated and danced with each other, while Jude caught up with Connor and skated around with him. Jesus danced for a few minutes with a couple of girls, but wasn't into it. He took a quick look at the couples skating and dancing together and felt very left out.

"Excuse me." Jesus said as he skated off the floor.

Jesus went to sit down at a bench and was alone for a moment before Stewart walked over. "You mind if i joined you?" He asked.

"No grandpa." Jesus replied.

Stewart immediately sat down next to Jesus. "You don't look like you`re having much fun."

"The party's alright, but it's not the same without Lexi."

"I`m so sorry that you're missing her. Lexi is a great young woman. I get where you're coming from. I've also had some long absences from your grandmother."

"Really?"

"Yeah. At times i felt like i could hardly function without your grandmother, but the thought of seeing her again always kept me going."

Jesus slowly processed what Stewart had just told him. "I get what you're saying Grandpa."

"Just something for you to think about." Stewart said as he stood up. "Now how about having a good time."

"Okay." Jesus said with a slight laugh. "Thanks Grandpa."

Stewart gave Jesus a reassuring punch on the shoulder before he went back over to Dana. Jesus thought about Stewart for a moment and let what he was just told sink in.

"Jesus!" Sharon yelled, breaking Jesus' train of thought. "Come out here and dance with me. I could use a dance partner."

"Coming." Jesus said as he went back on the floor.

_

The party was still going strong an hour later with most of the partygoers dancing and skating. Mike checked his watch and immediately went outside the men's bathroom to make his phone call to whoever had the special surprise. "Hey, it's almost go time." He said into his cell phone. "Okay we`ll see you when you get here with it."

After finishing the call, Mike went over to talk to Stef and Lena.

"The Eagle has left the nest." Mike whispered.

"Good job Mike." Stef said.

Stef and Lena immediately waved at the emcee to get his attention and in turn, he got the DJ to turn off the music.

"I like to have everyone's attention." The emcee announced to the crowd. "Stef and Lena has something to say."

Stef received the microphone from the DJ as she and Lena stepped out in the spotlight.

"Thank you everyone." Stef said. "This is such a special day for Jesus and Mariana. Come on over here you two."

Jesus and Mariana immediately joined their moms in the middle of the floor to a hardy applause. The twins shared hugs with Stef and Lena.

"Our babies are Sweet 16!" Stef said . "It seems like yesterday we were having your Pirates of the Caribbean party where you were dressed up as pirates."

Jesus and Mariana smiled awkwardly at Stef when she mentioned their Pirates of the Caribbean birthday party.

"I know that you hear this a lot from us," Stef said. "but we can't tell you enough how much we love you both and feel privileged to see you grow into the special people that you are today."

Jesus and Mariana were very touched by Stef's statement, with Mariana shedding some tears and giving Stef a big hug, while everyone applauded.

"We have a very special surprise for you guys." Lena said. "So lets go outside and see it."

Everyone immediately went outside to the front and waited for a moment before a brand new Chevrolet Malibu pulled up and parked at the front. Jesus and Mariana were very happy to see that the car was their surprise. Then as they went for a closer look at the car, they got an even bigger surprise when they saw Ernesto Rivera driving it and Sofia in the front seat.

"Happy Birthday guys!" Lexi said as she popped out of the backseat window.

"Oh my god, Lexi!" Mariana said in stunned disbelief.

Lexi immediately got out of the car and ran to hug Jesus and Mariana.

"I`m so glad that you`re back." Jesus said after he had a brief kiss with Lexi. "How did you get back here?"

"We went to Texas to do the naturalization process recently."

"It took a month, but i`m very happy to say that we got approved." Ernesto said as he handed Jesus the car keys.

"That's so great." Jesus said as he shook hands with Ernesto. "Congratulations."

"We're so happy for you guys." Mariana said as she hugged Sofia.

"When is the oath ceremony?" Lena asked.

"It's in a couple of weeks from now." Sofia replied. "I hope that you will be there and we`re going to have a party afterwards."

"We`ll be there." Stef said. "Speaking of party, lets get back inside and party some more."

Everyone immediately made their way back inside, with Jesus and Mariana holding hands with Lexi.

_

The party got back going after everyone came back inside and it really picked up a lot more steam with the Riveras' surprise arrival. Everyone was dancing to the beat of Hungry Like a Wolf. Even Stef, who didn't like to dance that much, was having a lot of fun dancing along with Lena. The moms took a moment to watch Jesus and Lexi happily dancing together and felt so happy that they were able to give a great gift to Jesus and Mariana. Then from the corner of her eye, Stef saw Chase and Mariana dancing rather suggestively. "Excuse me." She said before sneaking over to give Chase a touch on the shoulder and then a stern glare, which immediately got him to dance with Mariana in a more respectful manner to Stef's liking.

"Nice move." Lena said as Stef came back to dance with her.

"No dirty dancing on my watch." Stef said in a playful stern tone, which got a laugh from Lena.

As the song faded, the lights were deemed.

"Here's a little something for the couples." The DJ announced on the PA as One More Night by Phil Collins started playing. The couples immediately got together for the slow dance, most notably Jesus and Lexi.

"I`m so glad that you're back." Jesus said. "I didn't think that you would show up."

"Things worked out with us getting things out." Lexus said. "Besides i didn't want to miss you guys` sweet 16."

"You know that i think that great philosopher Tony Montana said it best, with the right woman, there's no stopping me."

Lexus laughed at Jesus' impression of Tony Montana and then a minute later, shared a nice kiss with him.

_

The party wrapped up later in the early evening. The parents and grandparents wearily trudged out, while the kids came out, still feeling energetic. Stef and Lena said goodbye to Jude, who was leaving to spend the night with Connor and then went over to where the teens were talking.

"Hey guys." Stef said, interrupting the conversation amongst the teens.

"We want to thank you for the party." Mariana said. "It was the best one."

"We`re glad that you both loved it." Lena said. "I`m sure you really love your presents."

"We do Moms." Jesus said. "The car is pretty good, but having Lexi back is much better."

Stef and Lena felt very heartened and a sense of pride after hearing Jesus' comment.

"That's very thoughtful of you." Lena said. "So where are you guys headed for tonight?"

"We're about to go bowling." Mariana replied. "Kind of a last minute triple date."

"Yeah we got the competitive juices going." Chase said.

"Plus we're going to an afterparty at one of Jesus' teammates' house." Brandon said.

"I hope that you guys stay safe." Stef said. "Who`s driving the car?"

"I am." Mariana answered.

"Please try not to wreck you and Jesus' car."

"I won't Mom."

"I`ll make sure Mariana drives carefully Officer Foster." Chase said.

"Thank you Chase." Lena said. "Brandon, Callie, you guys make sure no one gets drunk."

"And be sure to call us first." Stef said. "We don't want a repeat of what happened with Mariana."

"We`ll be sure to do that just in case." Callie said.

"Okay then, you guys have fun and stay safe."

Stef and Lena looked on as the teens got their cars and drove off and felt very happy that the day went so well.

"I see the kids are gone." Sharon said as she joined Stef and Lena. "I`m glad that they had a great time. That was such a great surprise you gave the twins."

"It was well worth it seeing them so happy to see Lexi." Stef said.

Stef, Lena and Sharon stood together for a moment and smiled with pride and felt a great sense of accomplishment that everything went so well with the party before meeting back up with Stewart and Dana and leaving the place.

_

Fin


End file.
